This invention relates to a sleeping arrangement for a child on a bed, and more particularly, to a system and method for enhancing the safety of a sleeping arrangement for a child on a bed.
A sleeping arrangement of a child, such as a child sleeping on a bed frame, mattress and a boxspring, for example, may present safety concerns. For example, the sleeping height of the child in such a sleeping arrangement may be 18-28 inches (45.72-71.12 centimeters), based on the typical 6-10 inch (15.24-25.4 centimeter) height of the standard frame, and the typical 6-9 inch (15.24-22.86 centimeter) height for each respective mattress and boxspring. Thus, in the unfortunate scenario that a child falls from such a sleeping arrangement, a fall of 18-28 inches (45.72-71.12 centimeters) would be endured. Several conventional systems have been developed, such as those discussed below, to reduce these safety concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,600 to Baum discloses a fancifully-shaped crib bumper having stuffed legs serving in the traditional role of a crib bumper, as well as stuffed arms that provide added protection higher up on the side of a crib. The tubular arms and legs of the novel crib bumper are stuffed by using rolled fiberfill batting, which is placed in an insertion device that may be either preformed in a tubular shape or may comprise a flexible sheet material that is rolled around the rolled fiberfill batting. The use of the insertion device permits the rolled fiberfill batting to be inserted into a crib bumper leg or arm in a simple, easy manner, and is then removed, leaving the fiberfill batting in place. The fiberfill batting is then securely attached to the outer casing of the crib bumper by stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,965 to Sheridan discloses a method for the design and fabrication to reproduce a preselected subject matter such as a wild animal in a material comfort object incorporating a cavity that may be enhanced into an enclave by incorporating preselected portions of the subject matter such as a head or legs to add a surround to the cavity, giving preference to reproducing areas of the subject matter with plush material which resembles the color and texture of the subject matter while maintaining easy access to the cavity thereby presenting an exposed surface or comfort panel that is soft, warm and inviting to the user of the object. A sound reproduction device may be added to the object to provide preselected sounds; a child safe pocket may be formed in the object to hold the sound reproduction device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,214 to Peftoulidis discloses various sport-shaped bed designs consisting of a frame, mattress, motion sensors, a rechargeable battery cell and a dimmer night light. The designs have shapes such as a football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and other sport shapes. The bed also comprises storage drawers located in various positions according to the design. Each bed contains battery-operated motion sensors which trigger a night dimmer light. When the sensor indicates a child has laid down in the bed, the dimmer responds to the signal and the light goes on. Within a short period of time, the light slowly dims until it is fully out. If the child should sit up, the sensor will react and the light will go on. The mattress fits down inside a recess in the frame and the headboard.
Although Baum discloses a crib bumper, it does not involve a bumper which is designed to be utilized within a bed frame used with a mattress and a boxspring, for example. Additionally, since the crib bumper is installed on the frame of the crib, it does not reduce the height of the frame of the crib to the ground, thereby permitting this additional height to contribute in an unlikely fall from the bed. Sheridan discloses a cavity which is sized to receive the user, and thus the cavity is not sized to receive a mattress or boxspring. Additionally, Sheridan discloses that the frame is integrated/one-piece, and thus would not be separable into manageable, washable components, for example. Although Peftoulidis discloses a frame configured to receive a mattress, the frame includes storage drawers which raise the height of the mattress (i.e., the child), relative to the ground, and thus permit this increased height to elevate the safety concern. Additionally, as with Sheridan, the frame is a one-piece frame, and would not be separable into manageable, washable components, for example.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system which provides a bed frame which reduces the height at which the child sleeps, relative to the ground, while also reducing the likelihood that a child will fall from the bed, and conveniently providing the frame in manageable, washable components, for example.